Coma
by Kittycon
Summary: A young boy by the name Ryan finds himself struggling In his life. He gers severly beat up and is put into a coma. He tyen wakes up as his avater in a game called cybertronian war . He ends up on the real Cybertron as Roadbuster. Many adventures await before and after this :3 yaoi/slash/ mpreg im not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up one morning feeling strange today. I got up out of bed and didn't care that I was only wearing my boxers.

I threw on some cloths for school, brushed my hair and teeth, put on deodorant and left my room.

"Good morning Ryan" came my mothers voice. I could tell she was agrivated.

"Mornin" I greeted her in my Irish accent.

"Stop with the fake accent already!" Came a hiss from my father.

I hung my head in shame and tried to speak proper English. "Sorry sir" I apologized .

My parents well mainly my father hated me because I was gay. But hey I couldn't help it , it's how I am!

I left the kitchen ignoring my father and headed out the door .

I walked out of the front gate of my yard and headed down the street. I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

As the bus came i walked over to tye bench and grabbed my stuff. when it stopped i got on the bus and went to tge back seat and sat. Everyone was looking at me and started laughing. They didnt appreciate the fact that i had a tough life compared to them and that i was different.

i ignored them and waited for the next stop. Someone moved to back seat and grinned at me.

"Hiya ryan" he said.

I glared at him. "What do you want daniel"

"Give me your lunch money " he glared right back.

I roled my eyes. " i have none today"

"Stop lying looser!" He shouted.

"I am not a looser jerk!" I growled angrily.

Daniel just laughed. " your so cute when your mad" he pinched my cheek.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and shoved him away. I knew he was teasing me because he knew my secret.

The bus stopped again and a tall teen with blue hair a black jacket and jeanes a alked onto the bus. Daniel quickly moved away and the boy sat next to me

"Hey ryan" he smiled at me.

"Hey" i smiled back


	2. Chapter 2

As the bus came i walked over to tye bench and grabbed my stuff. when it stopped i got on the bus and went to tge back seat and sat. Everyone was looking at me and started laughing. They didnt appreciate the fact that i had a tough life compared to them and that i was different.

i ignored them and waited for the next stop. Someone moved to back seat and grinned at me.

"Hiya ryan" he said.

I glared at him. "What do you want daniel"

"Give me your lunch money " he glared right back.

I roled my eyes. " i have none today"

"Stop lying looser!" He shouted.

"I am not a looser jerk!" I growled angrily.

Daniel just laughed. " your so cute when your mad" he pinched my cheek.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and shoved him away. I knew he was teasing me because he knew my secret.

The bus stopped again and a tall teen with blue hair a black jacket and jeanes a alked onto the bus. Daniel quickly moved away and the boy sat next to me

"Hey ryan" he smiled at me.

"Hey" i smiled back.

"Was daniel messing with you again?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied quietly.

"You need me to talk to to him?" I could see concern in his eyes.

" please"

"Ok"

I looked at him and smiled more. "Were u online last night Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "Sadly no"

"Well i took out a whole army of cons "

"Huh congrats Ryan" tony smiled.

I took out my sketch pad and showed tony my drawings of my character Roadbuster.

"These are pretty good " He said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No problem " Tony replied.

Later on we arrived at school and got off the bus. I was mad because it was friday, nothing good ever happens on friday for me. Little did I know how right I was.

I walked off the bus with tony. We both looked around at everyone whom were happily chatting together.

The twins shawn and shane were showing off for there girlfriend Nina.

I still don't know how they ended up with the same girl. Oh well not my problem.

I gave a small sigh. Everyone seemed to have there own person they loved but not me i was alone and the worst part is i am in love with Tony but i know he doesn't love me back.

"Hey tony hows your brother doing?" I asked remembering that poor trey had gotten into a bad car wreck.

Tony looked away. " i don't know my parents won't tell me anything " He replied.

"Oh..."

I saw a smile slide up on his face. " im kidding" he looked at me. "Trey is doing better"

"Awesome " I replied.

We both walked into the school as the bell rang and went to class. Me, tony and a few other studebts walked into mr. M's classroom and took a seat in a desk.

"Welcome back class" he greeted. " today we are going to learn about our schools history."

I slummped down in my desk. This was going to be boring.

After class it was a five minute break so i hung out in the hall and talked to tony about the game we play called Cybertronian war.

" i find it weird though" i laughed.

"Why its fun plus oddly some of the characters on it reminds me of actual people here" Tony said.

" to bad we cant just leave reality and go into the game" I sighed.

Tony nodded in agreement.

We both walked as we talked and Tony walked me to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Demension switch

"Listen up wreckers!" Ultramagnus called over the main com link. "Today we will be switching up teames"

I narrowed my optics and looked at my teammate Sandstorm.

Sandstorm just smiled shyly. "Maybe me and you will still get to be teamed up since you don't get along with others well."

I rolled my optics. "Maybe isn't a good enough answer" I replied.

"Oh Roadbuster cheer up" He said

I shook my helm. "No cause knowing magnus he's going to pair me up with an idiot." I growled.

"I dout that" Sandstorm replied. "Look on the brightside"

I ignored him and walked away. To my unsurprise he ran after me.

"Wait up we need to go to the main hall were everyone else is."

I stopped and looked at him. "No"

Sandstorm ignored my answer and half dragged, half carried me to the main hall.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

Sandstorm ignored me and continued to drag me.

I struggled to get free, kicking and shouting; cursing him out.

"Oh shut up you" Sandstorm growled as he dragged me into the main hall were everyone was.

Finally he let me go and i just glared at him. "Jerk"

"Oh come on busty you know you love me" Sandstorm joked.

I rolled my optics. "Whatever" I looked up at the front were Magnus stood.

Ultramagnus started naming off teams of bots. I listened carefully awaiting to hear my name and some idiots name too.

"Roadbuster, Twintwist , Sandstorm , and Topspin" ultramagnus called.

I was happy to hear sandstorms name but the other two I was not. Even though I had no clue who they were.

I turned to Sandstorm. "Who are they?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Sandstorm replied.

"Ok"

We both walked to the front were two bots stood looking at as.

"You must be Sandstorm and Roadbuster. " The blue and white jet greeted.

I ignored him.

"Your small" The bots twin brother said to me.

I growled.

"Chill out roadbuster" Sandstorm told me.

I sighed. "Fine"

The jet smiled . "I'm topspin and this is my brother Twintwist he said about the one that called me short.

I narrower my optics. I knew from this point forward me and Twintwist were going to not get along.

All four of us walked away and left the main hall.

I kept silent as Topspin and Sandstorm chatted.

"first things first who's gonna be in charge of our lil group ?" Topspin asked.

Sandstorm shrugged. "Me and buster usually complete the mission without one of us taking charge"

"Well with me and my brother one of us take charge on the mission.

I continued to listen and ignored Twintwist who was walking close to me and I mean close.

"Why are u so close to mean..." I growled at him.

Twintwist shrugged. "I'm not that close to you"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Twintwist leave Roadbuster alone!" Topspin shouted.

Twintwist obediently backed away from me at the sound of his brothers voice.

"Why he's cute!" Twintwist argued.

I felt my face place getting hot after he said that.

"Twintwist shut up" Topspin growled.

"Fine" Twintwist muttered.

I hid my expression so that no bot knew I was secretly blushing. I still hated Twintwist more now since he made me blush.

"Hey Roadbuster you ok?" Sandstorm asked.

"I'm fine" I replied


	4. Chapter 4

Dimension switch

I placed my sketch pad in my backpack then turned my attention back to tony whom was playing soccer with a few other students.

I smiled and dreamily watched him. He had such good movements and mobility in soccer. I wasn't interested in the game I was only interested in watching Tony.

"Hey Ryan!"

I immediately recognized the twins voices so I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran. I had completely forgotten about our bet that I was supposed to do before the end of the week. It was to late now!

The bet was that I had to kiss Tony on my own before the end of the week.

"Get back here!" Shawn shouted as he chased after me.

I looked back to see how close he was and immediately smacked into someone. We both fell.

I looked down at the boy with orange hair and sunglasses who lay beneath me.

"Uh... Sorry Soren " I apologized and got off of him.

Before I could say anything else Shawn grabbed my jacket collar and dragged me away.

"Let me go" I growled.

Shawn ignored me and dragged me over to his brother then let me go .

"Did you do the bet?" Shane asked.

I didn't answer.

Nina walked up and looked at the twins. "what's going on?"

Shawn replied." Ryan here made a deal with us but failed to complete it"

Nina looked at Shane . "What was the bet?" She asked unamused as if she was used to it.

I replied this time and tried not to blush. "I uh had to kiss my friend Tony"

"Why?"

"Cause I like him and the twins found out..."

"Oh ok" was all Nina said.

After the twins left Nina I walked back over to the bench I was sitting at and started watching Tony and the others play soccer again.

I was kind of afraid now. The twins were going to do something to make me kiss Tony but I didn't know what.

I was so caught up in worrying that I didn't hear Tony walk up.

"Hey Ryan " I jumped at the sound of his voice.

Tony laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Sorry"

"It's ok" I smiled at him.

Tony smiled back and I kept myself from blushing.

"I need to head home so bye tony" I said as I got up and put on my backpack.

"Bye" he replied and hugged me.

I blushed. This was the first time he did that. I quickly took off out of there not wanting him to see me blushing.

As I got home I noticed there were cop cars everywhere .

I quickly went to run into the house but someone grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Let me go!" I shouted

"Stay back kid" came there reply

"I am not a kid!" I yanked my arm away and glared at the cop before running in.

When I ran in I immediately regretted it.

Blood everywhere... no one was alive...


End file.
